


Danse

by JJFoLe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJFoLe/pseuds/JJFoLe
Summary: Yuuri a des problèmes avec son entreprise, il décide donc d'aller boire un verre sous les conseils de Pitchit.





	Danse

<!-- @page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } \-->

Il s'assit au bar en soufflant de soulagement, la journée de travail était terminée, elle avait été un désastre du début à la fin. C'était la première fois en cinq ans de carrière en tant que président-directeur général qu'il avait dû faire face à une telle situation. Avant cette journée, son entreprise avait toujours relevé tous les défis qui s'annonçaient devant elle et n'avait jamais connu d'obstacle. La nuit passée, les capitaux dans lesquels il avait investi avec l'entreprise avaient tous chutés sans exception, et seulement ceux-ci. Les techniciens avaient réussi à rétablir une situation correcte, cependant la perte de valeur des capitaux était si importante que l'entreprise n'allait pas être capable d'investir dans de nouveaux projets événementiels pendant un moment.

  * Que voulez-vous monsieur ? _Demanda un homme occidental entre deux ages de l'autre côté du bar._

  * Une double vodka s'il vous plaît, _répondit-il._

  * C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ? _Continua le barman qui semblait s'ennuyait à son poste._

  * Oui, et alors ? _Dit-il légèrement exaspéré._

  * C'est seulement que vous n'avez pas le profil type pour venir dans ce genre d'endroit. Et je ne vous ai jamais vu, un homme comme vous on ne le loupe pas.

  * Pardon ? _Il fronça les sourcils. V_ ous ne seriez pas en train d'essayer de me séduire ?




Il était vrai qu'il était difficile pour lui de passer inaperçu, – même si c'est ce qu'il aimerait parfois – il portait chaque jour des costumes et des cravates sobres et élégants dû à son statut au travail. Il avait l'habitude de plaquer ses cheveux sombres en arrière qui lui arrivaient presque aux épaules. Il mettait des lentilles à la place de ses lunettes pour être davantage pris au sérieux par ses investisseurs et collaborateurs. Sans ce style il serait sûrement pris pour un geek sans la moindre perspective d'avenir. L'homme en face de lui rit :

  * Pardon, je suis le propriétaire de cette boite de nuit, en aucun cas je suis gay. Enfin, je suis marié et j'aime ma femme, elle préfère me voir entouré d'hommes que de femmes. Cependant, vous non plus n'avez pas l'air d'être intéressé par les hommes.




Il ne préférait pas répondre à cette remarque, on la lui affirmait trop souvent. Depuis sa naissance il n'avait jamais fait la différence entre une femme et un homme, le principal était qu'il se sente bien avec la personne avec qui il était.

Pitchit, son ami et son plus proche collaborateur lui avait conseillé cette boite de nuit gay pour qu'il puisse se détendre. Habituellement, il n'était pas connu pour fréquenter ce genre de lieu. Il n'écoutait que rarement les conseils de Pitchit dans ce domaine, d'autant plus qu'une boite de nuit n'était pas un endroit où l'on pouvait vraiment se détendre. Mais ce soir, il avait décidé de l'écouter, il avait malgré tout besoin, plus que de se détendre, d'oublier l'atmosphère pesante de cette journée.

  * Tenez, votre verre. Je suis désolé si je vous ai froissé par mes propos plus tôt, ce n'était pas mon intention. Si vous êtes amené à revenir, sachez que mon nom est Yakov.

  * Merci, je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, beaucoup de personne me l'ont affirmé avant vous et d'autres le feront après. Je suis Yuuri Katsuki. Vous êtes de quel origine ?




Il continua la discussion sans en comprendre la raison, il n'était pas quelqu'un qui discutait avec une autre personne qui ne puisse rien lui apporter.

  * Je suis russe. Je suis arrivé au Japon très jeune avec mes parents, alors je suis plutôt fluent en japonais.




La musique pop américaine se coupa nette, Yuuri se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Un homme avait rejoint la scène, il était vêtu d'un jean noir souple entouré d'une ceinture à la taille de la même couleur, et d'une chemise blanche rentrée dans son jean. Sur la scène une barre de pole dance y était présente.

  * Vous faites vraiment ce genre de chose ? Vous me- _Dit-il agacé par ce cliché avant d'être coupé par Yakov._

  * Attends avant de dire quoi que ce soit gamin ! C'est mon meilleur gars ici.




Surpris par les paroles du propriétaire, il ne dit rien de plus. L'homme sur la scène était sans aucun doute l'un des plus beaux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Sa chevelure cendrée dansait autour de lui jusqu'à sa taille, ses yeux bleus perçants faisaient ressortir tous ce qu'il l'entourait et le rendaient plus brillant. Il entendait que toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient tus, il avait l'attention de toute la salle. Il fit un signe de main à tout le monde tout en souriant. Quelques hommes criaient « Viktor ! », il présumait que c'était le prénom de l'homme sur scène. Yuuri prit son verre et le but en une fois. Il en demanda un autre à Yakov, sans se retourner vers ce dernier. Viktor déboutonna et retira sa chemise avant même que la musique n'ait débuté. Le torse de l'homme était sans conteste le corps d'un sportif, il était svelte, pour autant, sa masse musculaire n'était pas abusive. Yuuri comprenait le succès de Viktor auprès des autres dans la salle. Yuuri prit son second verre et le finit de la même manière que le premier.

  * Vous pouvez m'en mettre un troisième Yakov ?

  * Pas de problème.




Les jeux de lumière qui parcouraient la salle s'étaient alors arrêtés à un seul point : Viktor. Le bleu sombre de la lumière s'était transformé en un bleu lumineux et clair. Une musique mélodieuse avait pris place dans la salle, et Viktor commença à danser.

L'homme installa une ambiance des plus pures. Ses bras bougeaient d'une telle façon qu'il pouvait s'envoler et toucher le ciel à tout moment. Ses jambes semblaient à peine être au contact avec le sol, seulement la pointe de ses pieds l'effleurait. Ses cheveux brillants voletaient dans les airs. Son corps tournoyait au rythme de la musique, son expression était douloureuse tout en étant pleine de douceur. Il monta sur la barre avec délicatesse et grâce, il paraissait aussi pur qu'un cygne, aussi candide, il envoûtait la salle. Yuuri desserra sauvagement sa cravate, il n'avait jamais vu un spectacle pareil, plus la musique s'emballait plus Viktor embellissait et plus il volait, et semblait libre. Il descendit de la barre toujours élégamment, il balança ses cheveux pour virevolter sur le côté, posa un genoux à terre, glissa une main sur sa joue qui tourna sa tête vers le public et s'arrêta en même temps que la musique.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle, Yuuri n'entendait plus rien, encore sous l'émotion de ce qu'il venait de voir, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle prestation dans cet endroit, cet homme rempli de grâce avait été magnifique le temps d'une chanson, il avait réussi à charmer autant de personnes que la salle contenait, il avait conquis son- Il fut couper de ses pensées par Yakov qui essayait de lui parler :

  * Alors gamin ? Tu retires ce que tu as dit plus tôt ?




Yuuri se retourna vers lui.

  * Ne me dis pas que ce sont des larmes sur ta joue ? Ricana Yakov moqueur.

  * Comment ?




Il se toucha la joue, en effet, c'était bien des larmes, mais il compléta de mauvaise foi :

  * Bien sûr que non. _Bien sûr que si pensa-t-il._ Je ne peux pas pleurer pour si peu.

  * Si tu le dis. Son Agape est magnifique, sa prestation représente l'amour pur et inconditionnelle. Tu as aimé ?

  * Vous êtes en train de me tutoyez ?

  * Oui, quel est le problème ? Tu es bien trop jeune pour que je te vouvoie.




Yuuri ne voulait pas débattre davantage sur ce sujet, il pivota sur son tabouret et observa Viktor discutant avec différents clients.

  * Pourquoi un homme si talentueux travaille dans une boîte de nuit ringarde et peu fréquentée ? S'interrogea-t-il à haute voix.

  * Je l'ai récupéré. Il s'appelle Viktor Nikiforov, c'est un chorégraphe et danseur russe. Il avait même une renommée nationale. Même ici, en tant qu'immigré russe, j'entendais parler de lui lorsque je regardais les nouvelles en Russie. Tu dois bien savoir qu'en Russie, le ballet est quelque chose de précieux.

  * Alors pour- _Yakov ne lui donna pas le temps de poser sa question qu'il continua son récit._

  * Mais un jour ce fou a fait confiance à un salopard de première qui lui promettait la lune, de le faire connaître au niveau international, il a accepté parce que cet abruti de Viktor s'ennuyait. Évidemment qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance à ce fils de pute. Il a utilisé Viktor pour ses trafiques.

  * Quelles sont vos raisons pour me parler de cette histoire ? Vous la dites à tous les clients ?

  * Non, t'es le seul. Parce que t'es le seul à avoir jamais pleurer devant ses prestations. Seul quelqu'un de pur peut pleurer devant une performance comme ça.

  * Je ne pleurais pas. _Yuuri souffla, il était inutile d'argumenter plus il décida de continuer d'en savoir plus sur ce fameux danseur, même s'il devait s'avouer que cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment_. Comment l'avez-vous rencontrer et sauver ?

  * L'autre et sa troupe sont venus dans ma boîte pour des trafiques et je déteste ça ici. J'ai tout de suite reconnu Vitya. Il était le seul paumé dans ce groupe de trafiquants, je ne pouvais rien faire pour les autres mais pour lui il y avait une chance. Alors j'ai négocié avec le boss. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait faire son trafique tranquillement ici, mais qu'il devait me donner un gars un échange, et j'ai précisé Viktor. Il a eu du mal à accepter et il a fini par dire que Viktor était tellement drogué qu'il ne lui était plus rentable. Il est parti en riant avec les autres en laissant Viktor au sol.

  * Et voilà ce qu'il est devenu.

  * Oui, j'ai négocié avec Viktor après, le deal était qu'il arrête de se droguer pour que je puisse en faire quelque chose et quelqu'un. Maintenant il travaille ici, et il bosse pour certaines agences artistiques pour lesquelles il fait des chorégraphies. Rien d'exceptionnel comparé à ce qu'il avait en Russie, mais, il a quelque chose. Il ne peut plus revenir en arrière.

  * Il n'a pas l'air d'être une personne influençable pourtant.

  * Il ne l'est pas. Mais une fois plongé dans la drogue dure, on est plus que le fantôme de nous mêmes. Enfin, si tu tombes sur un certain Christophe Giacometti, fais gaffe gamin. C'est un des plus grands trafiquant qui existent.

  * Je ne pense pas que je tomberais sur lui un jour.




Yuuri but son verre d'un coup sec et en demanda un nouveau. Sa journée lui revenait en tête, il était agacé de nouveau, il avait juste besoin d'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant ce jour. Il sentait que ses joues commençaient à le brûler, cela signifiait que l'alcool devenait effectif et il en était ravi. Il entendit quelqu'un plus loin parler une autre langue, il ne la connaissait pas. Puis Yuuri constata qu'il s'agissait de Viktor qui dialoguait avec Yakov probablement en russe. Yakov qui était parti de l'autre côté du bar montra du doigt Yuuri. Yuuri se crispa. Ce vieil homme était bien bavard. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il avait dû dire au danseur, et il en était déjà rouge de honte.

Viktor s'était attaché les cheveux laissant quelques mèches tombées sur son visage devenu angélique. Yuuri pouffa dans son verre lorsqu'il vit Viktor s'avancer vers lui :

  * Merci d'avoir aimer ma présentation. _Il s'exprimait dans un japonais approximatif, mais compréhensif._ Vous parlez anglais ? _Lui demanda-t-il, il serait sûrement plus à l'aise en parlant anglais_.

  * Oui, _Yuuri répondit directement en anglais_ , je n'ai pas de problème avec l'anglais, si vous êtes plus à l'aise ainsi, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. J'ai vraiment aimé votre performance, j'ai pourtant l'habitude de voir des artistes mais il est rare d'en voir des comme vous.

  * Merci, _Viktor baissa les yeux, Yuuri devina que ce genre de discours devait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, il ne voulait pas divaguer davantage_.




Yuuri avait la tête qui tournait, le verre qu'il tenait dans les mains était sûrement le dernier qu'il se souviendrait pour le reste de la soirée. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire à l'homme à côté de lui qui le regardait intrigué, cependant il ne voulait pas non plus passer le reste de sa soirée saoul et seul à un bar d'un pub miteux.

  * Thank you, une fois de plus, je vais aller aider Yakov, _ajouta Viktor_.




Comme par réflexe, alors que Viktor s'éloignait, Yuuri lui attrapa le poignet, la surprise s'apercevait dans les yeux aux pupilles dilatées du danseur qui s'était retourné.

  * Do you want to drink with me tonight ?




Sans aucune réponse orale, Viktor s'assit auprès de lui comme acquiescement.

  


Il ouvrit la porte violemment en bousculant son partenaire à l'intérieur en l'embrassant. Pendant que la porte se refermait derrière eux, Yuuri jeta rapidement la carte-clé dans sa poche. Ses mains désormais libérées, il poussa son partenaire contre le mur du dégagement. Bien qu'il existait une différence de taille entre les eux Yuuri n'avait aucune difficulté à atteindre le visage de son compagnon. Il atteignit l'oreille de l'homme et murmura :

  * Déboutonne ma chemise aussi bien que tu sais le faire.




L'homme en face de lui rougit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà par l'alcool. Viktor s'exécuta aussi sensuellement que bestialement. Yuuri retira lui aussi la chemise de son partenaire en laissant glisser sa langue le cou de Viktor. Yuuri releva la tête, il croisa le regard doux du danseur, malgré ses joues empourprées, c'était ses yeux bleus qui ressortaient le plus. Yuuri laissa sa langue rejoindre celle de Viktor qui se lièrent et se délièrent de manière taquine. Le souffle chaud de l'un et l'autre les excitait avec ivresse, ils se désiraient davantage les incitant à être plus pressant et brutal dans leurs gestes. Yuuri caressa les cheveux cendrés de l'homme et arracha l'élastique qui les maintenait ensemble. Ces derniers vinrent chatouiller les torses des deux hommes qui s'effleuraient par endroit. Yuuri agrippa les cheveux de Viktor pour tirer sa tête en l'arrière. Au même moment leur bouche se séparèrent, Viktor gémit, insatisfait. Yuuri comprit et lui donna un coup de bassin faisant crier Viktor de surprise. Yuuri lança un petit sourire narquois. Bien que Viktor ne pouvait pas le voir, il le sentait dans son cou embrassé par Yuuri, le danseur entoura ses bras autour de Yuuri et le cramponna. Il avait la douce sensation des baisers de Yuuri sur son corps déposant une trace humide lors de chacun d'eux. Une des mains de Yuuri avait quitté ses cheveux pour dériver sur son torse qu'il caressa jusqu'à arriver à son téton. Les doigts de Yuuri jouaient avec celui-ci et la langue de Yuuri avait atteint le second pour en faire de même.

L'excitation montait en Viktor, son souffle était de plus en plus saccadé, il redressa la tête et posa ses mains sur le torse de Yuuri pour le faire reculer ce qui les fit sortir du hall d'entrée. Il dirigea ses mains vers le pantalon de Yuuri pour le retirer. Yuuri impatient, l'aida et Viktor fit la même chose avec le sien en plus de leurs sous vêtements. Sans attendre plus longtemps Yuuri poussa Viktor contre le mur de la salle principale et l'embrassa encore plus fougueusement. Viktor peinait à respirer frissonnant à chaque contact avec la peau chaude et transpirante de son compagnon, par leur corps nu l'un contre l'autre. Les paumes de Yuuri traverser son dos, il sentit alors le sexe de Yuuri qui s'entrechoqua contre le sien grâce aux coups de bassin qu'il donnait. Viktor entendit gémir Yuuri si virilement qu'il voulait l'entendre davantage, il mit ses bras autour de du cou de Yuuri ainsi que ses jambes autour de sa taille et fit entrechoquer par lui même leur sexe.

Yuuri était excité, son être bouillonné, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, l'alcool qu'il avait bu et la chaleur qui se dégageait de leur deux corps le biaisaient et l'empêchaient de penser clairement. Il entendait vaguement des sons et comprit qu'il s'agissait de ses gémissements. Viktor avait été audacieux, et il souhaitait le surprendre d'autant plus. Il savait qu'ils ne tiendraient pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Il plaqua alors Viktor et laissa tomber ses mains sur les fesses de ce dernier. Viktor émit un couinement qui émoustilla davantage Yuuri qui eu envie de continuer. Il stimula alors l'antre des fesses de Viktor. Le danseur plongea sa tête dans son cou griffant légèrement son dos et poussa un cri. Yuuri sentait la respiration chaude et saccadée de l'homme qui murmurait en gémissant doucement « Yuuri... », Yuuri ne tenait plus, et sentit la substance de Viktor sur lui. Il recula jusqu'à la table derrière lui tout en portant Viktor blotti contre lui qui ne semblait plus vouloir bouger. Yuuri se retourna et bascula Viktor sur la table. Il observa Viktor, les cheveux humides collant à son torse les yeux brillants et les joues rouges, totalement à bout de souffle. Viktor essayait de l'attirer avec ses pieds lui en demandant encore. Yuuri ne pouvait plus tenir et se jeta sur Viktor. Yuuri prit une main de Viktor pour la mettre au dessus de la tête de son partenaire. Il l'embrassa langoureusement jouant une nouvelle fois avec sa langue puis descendit doucement à ses pectoraux. Viktor souleva les cuisses et Yuuri pénétra en lui, chacun d'eux serra la main de l'autre. Viktor entendait Yuuri dire son nom « Aaaah... Viktor... » ce qui l'excitait de nouveau. Les vas-et-viens de Yuuri en son corps le rendait fiévreux et ivre, assoiffé de désirs. Il dirigea sa main vers son sexe, il le pressa et commença à l'agiter au même rythme que Yuuri entrait et sortait de lui. Viktor cambra son corps mis la tête en arrière comme pour éviter de crier. Cependant, Yuuri n'était pas satisfait par ce manque de réaction et dirigea sa main libre vers le sexe de Viktor essayant de retirer la main de Viktor comme s'il lui demandait de le laisser faire. Viktor se redressa légèrement pour regarder Yuuri qui fit des vas-et-viens avec son sexe. Yuuri allant toujours plus fort des deux côtés. Viktor libéra sa main de celle de Yuuri attrapa la nuque de ce dernier, le regardant dans les yeux qui étaient remplis de confusion et d'excitation, les cheveux de Yuuri étaient décoiffés, collés dans son cou et son front. Yuuri continuait à gémir son nom. Leur nez se touchait, Yuuri et Viktor jouirent dans un dernier moment, Viktor sourit à Yuuri et l'embrassa une dernière fois.


End file.
